


A case of jealousy?

by julietxhiggins



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Gen, working a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietxhiggins/pseuds/julietxhiggins
Summary: Called in for a weekend case and it turns out that there's more than one mystery for Charlie to solve.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 46
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom, ahhh. I've honestly loved reading all of your fics and thought it was about time I attempted one too. It's not the best but here it is anyways. Hope you like it :)

It was a normal Saturday night in St John's, Charlie was at home on the sofa with a slice of pizza in his hand, a classic movie on the tv and Rex by his side. Well, that was until he got a phone call from Joe calling him to a crime scene down by the riverfront. Within minutes Charlie was up, dressed and out the door with Rex following behind, getting into his orange dodge charger and driving off towards the crime scene.

After a short drive through town, Charlie and Rex pulled up at the crime scene, and as he let Rex out of the back of the car, Charlie was hastily met by Joe. "Sorry to call you out so late on a weekend Charlie". Charlie quickly waved off his comment, "It's alright I wasn't exactly up to much". The superintendent smiled, but his attention quickly adjusted to something behind the detective and his furry partner. "I have a feeling I may have disrupted someone's plans tonight though", he stated whilst pointing behind Charlie. He swiftly turned around and saw ︎Sarah walking towards them, her hair was all done up in a fancy bun and she was in a dress and heels? Charlie did a double take, since when did ︎Sarah wear heels? As she finally approached them, ︎Sarah let out a shy smile as she could tell that all eyes were on her and her unusual work attire.

"Before you say anything, Kelly is out of town for the weekend, which is why I'm here, dressed like this..." she indicated towards her clothing. "So can we just avoid all of the irrelevant comments and focus on what's happened here?". Charlie and Joe shared a look and even Rex could sense the slight tension, but they all pushed it to one side as after all, she was right, they did have a case to work on.

Joe filled them both in on what they knew about the crime scene so far and after divulging all of the information to them, he took off in his car back to SJPD so he could coordinate with Jesse over finding some cctv from the riverfront. This left Charlie and ︎Sarah standing awkwardly next to each other.

Finally Charlie broke the silence and spoke, "Guess we better go check out this crime scene then". ︎Sarah looked up to him "Yeah, I just need to grab my stuff and I'll meet you down there". And with that she was off. Charlie watched as ︎Sarah headed to the forensics van to coordinate with the rest of her team, before heading down to the crime scene with Rex.

-

About an hour later, they had finished collecting all of the relevant evidence for the case and had left the crime scene to head back to SJPD. ︎As they arrived back at the police department they were greeted by Joe and Jesse in the bullpen.

"Wow ︎Sarah, Joe wasn't kidding when he said you were all dressed up", Jesse remarked, gaining an eye roll from ︎Sarah and an elbow from the superintendent standing next to him. "Yes well, it is the weekend Jesse and I do have a life outside of the department", ︎Sarah stated. "Ouch, okay, someones a little touchy", he responded. Charlie quickly intervened not wanting this conversation to go any further, "So what have you found out here then?". ︎Sarah shot him an appreciative smile and he nodded at her in response.

"Right, well while you boys discuss all of this stuff. I'm going to go change into some spare clothes and get to work in the lab", ︎Sarah stated, making a quick exit from the bullpen to avoid any further questioning for now.

"Is it just me, or did she seem a bit on edge?" Jesse questioned. "Yeah, she was like that when she arrived at the crime scene too" Joe added, prompting a bark from Rex in agreement. "Any idea where she was Charlie?" the young tech smirked at the detective. "Why would I know that?" he said maybe a bit too defensively. "Look, let's just focus on this case okay. It's already been a long night as it is". "Yeah Charlie's right, now is not the time for distractions, so best get to work" Joe agreed, before walking off to his office.

As the office door closed Jesse leaned over to Charlie and whispered "You know I can always ping her phones location from earlier tonight if you want me too?". Charlie just stared at him dumbfounded, allowing Rex to answer for him in a series of barks. Charlie stroked Rex's head "Yeah buddy, that really isn't a good idea". Jesse just shrugged before turning his attention back to the case.

Even though they were now actually focusing on work, Charlie couldn't help but wonder where ︎Sarah had been all dressed up. He had a strange feeling in his stomach. But luckily his head kicked into gear 'get your act together Hudson, you have a case to solve'. He took his own advice and started going through the crime scene notes at his desk. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like some things are starting to fall into place for the case, but it's not exactly the case Charlie's as eager to solve.

After a few hours had passed and it was now well into the night, Charlie decided it was time for a break. He headed out of the bullpen with Rex, making his way down to the lab to check in on ︎︎Sarah. Grabbing a couple of coffees on his journey, thinking that they both could probably do with a caffeine hit right about now.

As Charlie and Rex arrived down at the lab, ︎Sarah had her back to the door and was up at her microscope analysing some of the evidence from their crime scene. Charlie did a gentle knock on the door to signal his arrival, before entering the lab leaving Rex outside.

Sarah turned around to greet him, smiling at the sight of the coffee cup in his hand. "That for me?". "Of course" he grinned, handing her the cup. "So found anything good?" he said, pointing to the evidence she was just looking at. "Not really, a few fragments seem to back up what we already know, but other than that..." she was about to continue but Charlie finished her sentence for her, "You've got nothing". ︎Sarah nodded her response. "Yeah, me neither. I've been going over the statements and crime scene notes and nothing seems to be jumping out at me" he explained. "Yeah", ︎Sarah shyly spoke under her breath.

A short silence fell over them, both taking the opportunity to up their much needed caffeine intake. Charlie couldn't help but glance over at ︎︎Sarah, she had now changed into some work clothes and he just couldn't help thinking about what she was wearing earlier. ︎Sarah could feel his eyes on her and gave him a small glare, "Something you want to ask me Charlie?". He gulped down his mouthful of coffee and internally face palmed himself for not being discreet with his staring.

"Erm, well..." Charlie stuttered out his words and Rex barked from his place in the doorway. Sarah looked past the detective and to the dog who was now sitting bolt upright in the doorway. "I know Rex, he's not exactly good with his words, is he?", ︎Sarah let off a small giggle, prompting another bark from Rex. "Hey, who's side are you on?" Charlie questioned his furry partner. He turned his gaze back to ︎Sarah and they both just burst out laughing, whether it was the fact that this situation seemed to be completely ridiculous or whether it was just the lack of sleep, neither of them could control their laughter.

After a few moments they both calmed down and Sarah's facial expression turned back to a more calmer one. "I know what it is you want to ask Charlie, but honestly I don't really want to discuss it" she stated, not making eye contact with the detective in front of her. Charlie took a step towards her, placing a hand on her arm, "You know you can tell me anything right?". "I know", she smiled up at him.

Suddenly Charlie's phone buzzed and he reluctantly pulled his hand away from Sarah's arm and took his phone out of his pocket. "Jesse thinks he's found something. I best get back upstairs". Sarah didn't look back at him and just turned her back, going over to the evidence she was looking at when he arrived. "Yeah, you best get going" Sarah exclaimed without looking back at Charlie.

He slowly backed his way out of the lab, waiting to see if she'd look back over her shoulder and when she didn't his heart sunk a little. "I'll see you later then" he called before heading back upstairs with Rex following close behind.

Charlie made it back upstairs opening the door to the bullpen, Rex rushing in first to go and claim his spot to get some much needed sleep. 'At least someone's able to get some rest' Charlie thought as he headed over to Jesse's desk. The tech looked up at him as he approached.

"So... you went and saw Sarah, did she tell you anything?", Charlie just put up his hand to stop Jesse in his tracks. "I thought you said you found something", the detective questioned. "Oh I have, I was just hoping you had too" he smirked. Charlie just rolled his eyes at him, prompting him to just focus on the case in hand.

It turns out that Jesse was onto something and had found a suspect in his search, much to Charlie's delight because it meant he could escape the police department for a bit to go and pull this suspect in. Hopefully he would then be able to close this case before it takes up his Sunday as much as it has his Saturday night. Not that he was doing much, unlike some people had been...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Probably will be at least two more, but not too sure yet. So we'll see how it goes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a break from the case, leads to a bit more time to work on another mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I struggled so much with this chapter. So I hope it's all okay 🙈

It was now the early hours of Sunday morning. Charlie and Rex had located and detained their suspect, who was currently sitting down in the cells before being interviewed. They had decided that considering what time it was, they would allow a period of rest before continuing. They were already running on empty and the last thing they wanted was for the case to fall through due to an oversight being made.

The team were all gathered together around a pizza filled table in the bullpen. A sight not too unseen when pulling all nighters at the SJPD, something that should really stop becoming a thing if they were all being honest. But you can't help what time you catch a case, so they might as well push through while they can.

As the food started to disappear from the table, mainly due to Rex's appetite. Conversation started to pick up and there was only one thing on all of the guys minds. "So, ︎Sarah...", "So Jesse?", she responded awaiting the techs next words anxiously. "Do we get to know why you were all dressed up last night?", Jesse questioned.

Sarah knew this was the line of questioning they were about to embark on and she really wasn't ready for this discussion, especially with all of them there. "I'm allowed a personal life aren't I?", was how she decided to respond, gaining eye rolls from everyone, except Rex of course as he was now sleeping off the food he'd just devoured.

"Yes, but you know you can trust us", Jesse stated. "That's funny, seeing as you're already teasing me without knowing the facts", ︎Sarah was quick to respond. "You know Jesse, Sarah does have a point" Charlie defended, gaining a pout from Jesse and a small smile of ️thanks from ︎Sarah.

"However...", Charlie started, Sarah's eyes darting straight towards him, a warning that he should be careful with what he was about to say. "We're bound to find out eventually, we are all very good detectives remember". Joe and Jesse spoke up in agreement and ︎Sarah just resorted to putting her head in her hands, out of all the times to be called in for a case on a weekend, why did it have to happen now?

The boys started discussing all of the facts they knew so far about Sarah turning up to the crime scene in the way she did, much to her annoyance. They kept gaging her reactions to the different scenarios they were suggesting, but she was having none of it. She decided that Rex had the right idea and went over to sit with him, whilst the boys continued with their little discussion.

After what felt like forever, Joe called the conversation to an end, suggesting that it was now time to get back to their actual case. Everyone agreed, especially ︎Sarah who was glad to escape the guys and get back to the lab to find some evidence to back up what they knew about the suspect they had down in custody. Charlie and Rex quickly followed her out of the bullpen, as they needed to head down to the cells to question their suspect.

"Hey ︎︎Sarah", Charlie called out down the hallway before she disappeared. She turned around to his voice and looked at him to continue. "I'm sorry about all that in there, last thing I wanted was to make you uncomfortable", he spoke in a soft tone. ︎Sarah just looked at him before taking a breath to reply "I know you didn't mean it Charlie, it's just sometimes being the only girl with all of you. It's hard to talk about things like this". Charlie took a few steps closer towards Sarah, looking her in the eyes "I get it, we're not exactly the most sensitive bunch. But I meant what I told you earlier, when I said you can tell me anything". "Yeah, maybe later? We've got a case to solve right now", she desperately wanted to let everything out and just talk to Charlie but she also just wanted to escape the SJPD and go home, and that will only happen once they've solved this case. "Yeah, see you later then", he responded as Sarah disappeared off to the lab and Charlie and Rex made their way to the cells.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One case gets solved, one mystery to go.

Charlie had just finished interrogating their suspect and his gut was telling him that they had their guy. They just needed something more concrete to pin to him, in order to get the conviction. So after escorting their man back to the cells, Charlie and Rex headed to Sarah's lab in hopes that she had finally discovered something to help them get this guy.

As they arrived at the lab Sarah was sitting at her desk flipping through some papers. Charlie knocked on the door, which seemed to startle Sarah a bit, as she turned to see him. "Sorry, guess I zoned out a bit there". "That's alright, it's been an interesting weekend", Charlie sympathised. "Yeah, hasn't it just", Sarah agreed.

"So, I'm guessing you've come here looking for some good news?", Sarah questioned with a smile on her face. "I have and by the looks on your face, I'm hoping that means you're going to deliver me some", he smirked. "Indeed I am, I've just been going over the result of the dna tests we had done when we booked our suspect in, and..." Sarah handed Charlie a piece of paper. "We have a match", he smiled in delight. "Sarah I could kiss you!", he blurted out excitedly, causing Sarah to blush and Rex to bark from outside the lab door. He quickly tried to explain away what he had just said, "I mean you know, because, because...". Charlie just stumbled over his words, unable to speak, causing a few more barks from Rex. "I know Rex, you think he'd have gotten a bit better with his words by now", Sarah laughed at his discomfort, causing Charlie to now be the one to blush. "I'm kidding and plus I know what you meant, it's been a long few hours and this was just the break we needed to finally escape this place", Sarah stated, allowing Charlie to sigh a breath of relief. "Yeah, we can finally close this case and go back to our weekend plans", Charlie commented, not realising he'd put his foot in it again, until Sarah looked away from him awkwardly.

A brief silence fell over them again, as both tried to figure out what was the best thing to say next. But clearly neither of them were being that great at communicating so Rex decided to step in, gaining their attention with a few barks in the doorway. "Yeah, I know buddy. I'm an idiot, what else is new?", Charlie commented sparking a laugh from ︎Sarah. "You're not an idiot Charlie, just sometimes...", "Sometimes I put my foot in it?", "Yeah". They both let out another small laugh, the tension now leaving the room again.

"Well I best go take this evidence and get this guy back in interrogation. So we can finally go home", Rex barked at that last comment, and they both smiled, thankful to finally escape. Charlie went to leave the lab, but ︎Sarah stopped him before he left "Hey Charlie, erm I was thinking that maybe...". "Now who's struggling with their words" Charlie smirked as he interrupted her. "Very funny", she whispered. "I'm sorry, go on", he encouraged her to continue. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go grab something to eat once we've escaped here". A smile flooded Charlie's face "I'd like that. See you in a bit then?". "Yeah, see you in a bit", ︎Sarah replied with a beaming smile.

And with that Charlie and Rex left the lab, heading straight back to interrogation to finally close this case. With a slight spring in his step, Charlie smiled at the thought that as soon as this was over, he was going to get to spend some time with ︎︎Sarah and maybe finally find out the answers to the other mystery on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a bit of a shorter one, but the next chapter will definitely be considerably longer as it will be the conclusion to this fic 🙈


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is the final part, hope it doesn't disappoint :)

After what felt like the longest night ever, it was now almost midday on Sunday. The case had finally been solved and everyone was upstairs in the bullpen for a final debrief. Joe was going over the last few details with everyone and congratulating them on a job well done. As he finished, he swiftly dismissed them and made his exit, escaping the insanity of the SJPD for the weekend.

Sarah then made her way out of the bullpen, to go and grab her stuff from the lab, leaving Charlie, Rex and Jesse on their own. Jesse instantly turned to Charlie and grinned, "What?", Charlie questioned in confusion. Rex also tilted his head at the techs behaviour, wondering what he was up to. "Oh nothing, just now the case is done I was wondering whether you wanted to solve another mystery?", Jesse smiled. Charlie rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he now knew exactly where this was going. "Can't you just give it a rest Jesse? Go home, enjoy what's left of the weekend". "Where's the fun in that?", Jesse retorted, gaining an annoyed huff from Charlie. "Also, I want to show you what I found", he stated and Charlie's facial expression went completely blank, "What did you do?". Jesse suddenly realised that he may have slightly abused his position as well as his colleagues trust, "Nothing, definitely nothing". Rex barked at his comment and walked over to Jesse's desk pulling a bunch of files to the floor. "Not cool Rex", he whispered. "What are those?", Charlie asked pointing to the pile of papers that were now on the floor. "They're definitely not Sarah's phone and car gps records", he quickly spoke under his breath, even though he knew Charlie had heard him. Not knowing what to say next, Charlie just glared at the young tech, not believing what he'd done.

Charlie had finally figured out how to respond but was interrupted by Sarah's reappearance in the bullpen. As the door swung open, both his and Jesse's eyes travelled to where she was standing, both with blank looks on their faces. Of course ︎Sarah could tell that something was up, but she decided to ignore it, as all she wanted to do was get out of this place. "Ready to go Charlie?", she smiled. "Yeah, I'm good to go", he responded picking up his bag from the floor. As he walked towards ︎Sarah, he made sure to whisper to Jesse as he walked past him, so that she couldn't hear what he had to say "We'll talk about this later". Jesse just nodded, knowing full well that he'd overstepped the mark big time. "Night Jesse", Sarah called out as Charlie and Rex joined her at the door. "Yeah, night", he coyly replied. Charlie shot him one last look over his shoulder before exiting with ︎Sarah and Rex down the hallway.

As they made their way out to the SJPD car park. Charlie turned to ︎Sarah as they reached her car. "So I know we said we were going to go get something to eat but I was thinking we could both probably do with some rest, so how about we head back to mine and order some Thai food?", he smiled. "Sounds good", she replied instantly, with a matching smile. He just nodded at her response, "I'll go first and you follow?". "Yeah, perfect", ︎Sarah simply replied.

Charlie left ︎Sarah at her car to sort herself out and made his way over to his orange dodge charger, opening the back door first to let Rex in, chucking his bag in at the same time. He then got into the drivers seat, opening his window and waving to ︎Sarah in her car as he pulled out of his space. She quickly repeated this action herself and followed Charlie out of the car park.

-

Charlie pulled up onto his drive, followed swiftly by ︎Sarah pulling up her car behind his. For early afternoon on a Sunday, the traffic luckily wasn't too bad, so they both managed to stay right next to each other on their drive from the SJPD. They both got out of their cars and walked up the driveway to the front door. As soon as the door swung open Rex ran in and headed straight to his bed, "Yeah I don't blame you pal" Charlie chuckled. He closed the door behind him following ︎Sarah into his living room.

"It feels so good to finally be out of that place", ︎Sarah mused as she took a seat on Charlie's sofa. "I know what you mean, after a week at work the last thing you want is to spend more time there", Charlie agreed. Quickly changing the subject to a more important matter, "So, food. Want your usual?", "Of course", ︎Sarah smiled. "Great, I'll just go get changed then I'll order it. Feel free to turn the TV on if you like", Charlie said as he went off to his bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes. ︎Sarah debated what he said but she looked over to her side to see a very content Rex, so she decided against turning the TV on and just letting him sleep. She leant back on the sofa and closed her eyes for a brief moment, taking in the new peaceful environment.

As Charlie reappeared from his room, now dressed in a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, he spotted a now sleeping ︎Sarah on his sofa. He smiled at how cute she looked and just let her be, so he headed into the kitchen to phone up their food order. Once he was done he made his way into his living room and quietly sat down on the sofa, trying not to disturb Sarah. Clearly he wasn't quiet enough, as she slowly sat up as she noticed his presence there. She gently rubbed her hands over her face before looking over to Charlie who was now sat next to her "Sorry about that". "No need to apologise, you need the rest", "You say that, but I'm not exactly good company if I'm asleep", "True", he agreed, both letting out a gentle laugh. "Well, foods ordered, hopefully it shouldn't be too long a wait", "Great, because pizzas all good and everything, but I could really use something more substantial". With ︎Sarah's last comment Rex jumped up from his bed and ran over to them both, climbing up onto the sofa and sitting between them. "I think someone heard the magic word", Charlie stated and without repeating it, he mouthed the word 'pizza' to ︎Sarah and she nodded in acknowledgment.

Taking advantage of their furry friend now sitting between them, ︎Sarah started stroking Rex using him as a distraction. Charlie could tell that she was being a bit weird but didn't bother questioning it, because he was glad to just have her there. After a few moments, she looked up to him and as soon as their eyes met she took a breath. "So, I guess I should finally come clean". "Come clean?", he said confused. "About why I was so off, last night", "Ah", Charlie was lost for words, he did want to know but at the same time he kind of didn't. So he decided to just let ︎Sarah say what she needed to say. "So, um...", she stuttered, 'great start Sarah' she thought to herself. Charlie gave her a reassuring smile and allowed her the space to talk.

Sarah took another breath, composing herself before beginning to speak again. "Truth is. My friend had set me up on this blind date and that's where I was before you know, being called into the crime scene and everything", ︎Sarah blurted her words out so quickly, due to her nervousness that she couldn't really gage Charlie's reaction as he just watched her. "And obviously I was super embarrassed, which is why I've been so...", "Defensive?", Charlie questioned. "Yeah, sounds about right", she smiled, letting out a small laugh. Charlie's facial expression turned a little more serious, "So, it was a date then?", he asked a little nervously. "Yeah it was", ︎Sarah replied, avoiding eye contact with him. But before Charlie could respond ︎Sarah continued, "But believe me, I really didn't want to go but I promised my friend that I would y'know, give it a chance". "And, how did it go? I mean before you got called onto the case, of course", he questioned, both at the same time wanting and not wanting to know the answer. "Honestly, he seemed nice", Charlie looked away from her at that comment, focussing his attention on Rex, by giving him a few strokes. "So you think it might of worked out, if you'd have stayed?", he asked with the smallest glint of hope in his eyes. "I didn't say that, but no I don't think it would have", she smiled warmly at him, regaining his eye contact. "Because truthfully Charlie, the only person I would want to go out with is, is sitting right in this room", he instantly blushed, "You mean Rex", "Funny", she laughed. Sarah reached out her hand to him and took a hold of it, smiling up to him, "I meant you Charlie". He was at a loss for words but the smile and blush on his face said it all. And just as he gained the courage to speak, the doorbell rang. Rex barked at the noise and the two of them just giggled "Foods here". Charlie reluctantly let go of Sarah's hand and got up to open the door and bring their food in.

Charlie took the food into the kitchen and served it out onto plates, once he was done he brought them into the living room along with some drinks to eat them. Of course Rex had his own plate which was placed down on the floor for him, which left a Rex shaped space in the middle of the sofa. So naturally Charlie, sat directly next to ︎Sarah this time. She smiled at him and the warmth of his presence next to her. Before beginning their meal, Charlie switched on the TV picking out a decent channel to provide them with some background noise for their meal.

Once they were done with their food, they cleaned the plates away together, with ︎Sarah insisting that she should help considering that it was her mess too. Charlie of course didn't argue and they made quick work of the dishes before reclaiming their positions on the sofa. This time Charlie took the opportunity to retake his hold of Sarah's hand which made her break out in a smile, that made him feel utterly warm inside.

"So, about what you said earlier", Charlie started, instantly gaining Sarah's attention, and Rex's, as his ears pricked up from his position on the floor. "I feel the same way", he blushed, it felt so good to finally admit his feelings. "You do?", "Of course I do". They both fell silent, staring into each other's eyes as if they were in some sort of trance. And then as if they were in sync, they both leant into each other, Charlie moving his hand up to cup Sarah's face as they shared their first kiss. Suddenly there was a barking Rex by their side at the sofa, so they both pulled apart with the purest of smiles and laughed at their furry friend. "I think that's Rex's way of saying, it was about time", ︎Sarah beamed and Charlie nodded "Yeah and he would be right as per usual". Rex barked in agreement and they both just turned to him stroking his fur. "So what now?", ︎Sarah questioned with a slight look of concern on her face. "Now, we just see where this goes, no pressure right?", "Yeah, no pressure", she agreed and pulled him into another short kiss.

Afterwards they both fell into a nice rhythm, they felt safe together. Especially after the craziness they'd encountered over the last few days. The three of them, Charlie, Sarah and Rex, were just enjoying their time, spending what was left of the weekend relaxing. Ready to face whatever came next, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd....... done 🙈  
> I promised a long chapter to end it and that's what you got. I really hope you enjoyed this, I wasn't too sure on what counted as a proper ending so hopefully it was okay.  
> Also just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this fic, it means a lot, especially as it was my first in this fandom.  
> Yeah, thats it, I'll stop going on now 🤣


End file.
